Daniel's lullabies
Each of these songs ease Daniel to sleep. Asleep Lyrics Sing me to sleep Sing me to sleep I'm tired and I I want to go to bed Sing me to sleep Sing me to sleep And then leave me alone Don't try to wake me in the morning 'Cause I will be gone Don't feel bad for me I want you to know Deep in the cell of my heart I will feel so glad to go Sing me to sleep Sing me to sleep I don't want to wake up On my own anymore Sing to me Sing to me I don't want to wake up On my own anymore Don't feel bad for me I want you to know Deep in the cell of my heart I really want to go There is another world There is a better world Well, there must be Well, there must be Well, there must be Well, there must be Well Bye Bye Bye hmm Beautiful Boy Lyrics Close your eyes Have no fear The monster's gone He's on the run and your daddy's here Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy Before you go to sleep Say a little prayer Every day in every way, it's getting better and better Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy Out on the ocean sailing away I can hardly wait To see you come of age But I guess we'll both just have to be patient 'Cause it's a long way to go A hard row to hoe Yes, it's a long way to go But in the meantime Before you cross the street Take my hand Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy Before you go to sleep Say a little prayer Every day in every way, it's getting better and better Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy Darling, darling, darling Darling Sean You'll be in my heart Lyrics Come stop your crying It will be alright Just take my hand And hold it tight I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry For one so small, You seem so strong My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry 'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart Always Why can't they understand the way we feel They just don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different, but deep inside us We're not that different at all And you'll be in my heart Yes you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know We need each other, to have, to hold They'll see in time, I know When destiny calls you, you must be strong I may not be with you But you got to hold on They'll see in time, I know We'll show them together 'Cause you'll be in my heart Believe me you'll be in my heart I'll be there from this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart Always Always I'll be with you I'll be there for you always Always and always Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder I'll be there Always Videos and Gallery Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Will Category:Songs sung by Finn